Kirby and Charlie Brown: Friendship from Different Worlds
by t.1234
Summary: Kirby was enjoying himself when suddenly a portal sends him flying into another world. He ends up meeting kids over there and ends up becoming friends with them. He decides to hang out with them for a while as he wonders the new world. But where did the portal come from? Who is responsible for tossing Kirby into a different world? Will he ever get back home? Read and review please.
1. Kirby's Arrival

In the afternoon time of Dreamland, Kirby was doing his usual, eating a ton of fruit that were in the trees and fields. He kept running around all happy, saying "poyo" constantly. Kirby always loved to eat and enjoyed anything he ate, even if the food was terrible. The little pink fella is also a star warrior who was indeed very strong.

While Kirby was gobbling up the fruit, suddenly a star shaped portal appeared. Kirby knew exactly what it was. It was a portal that leads into a dimensional rift. The Energy Spheres from the Lor Starcutter created these after being scattered all over Dreamland not too long ago. Kirby wondered why it appeared out of nowhere. They're usually hidden under rubble that only the Super Copy Abilities can break though. Kirby stepped closer to it and it sucked him right in.

Kirby ended up in a dimensional rift with a black hole eating up the foothold. So he kept running and running and jumping from platform to platform until he got away from it. As he walked on, away from the black hole, a purple sphere doomer appeared. After an easy victory by just dodging and spitting out purple balls it was throwing at him, Kirby notice something odd going on.

"Poyo?" Kirby noticed trembling going on around him and another star shaped portal appeared. The portal started sucking Kirby into it with Kirby not having anyway to prevent that from happening. He thought that it would take him out of the rift back to Dreamland like it would normally do, but it did something different. It took him to a different world.

Kirby woke up and with the scenery in front of him; it looked like he was in a neighborhood.

"Poyo?" He got up and started walking around.

It looked normal, all he just saw were kids playing around, which was giving him an idea on wanting to play as well. Kirby made sure he wasn't seen by anyone or else they'll freak out because it didn't look like he would blend into this world easily. Kirby kept looking around until he ended up in a ballpark.

He saw kids playing baseball in the ballpark and from the looks of the score; it doesn't look like they were doing too well. Kirby stayed hidden behind a bush and watched the game.

"Come on Charlie Brown, strike em' out."

So it seems that the boy pitching is named Charlie Brown and from the looks of it, he doesn't look too well. He looks worried.

Charlie Brown was talking to himself, "Well, this is it. If I strike this guy out, I'm the hero, but if the batter hits it, I'm the goat."

So he pitches the ball and the ball is hit and it was a home run. "And it turns out, I'm the goat."

"POYO!" Kirby shriek and then ducked before the ball could him.

Then the other players approached him with angry looks on their faces and all shouted out, "YOU BLOCKHEAD, CHARLIE BROWN!" Then Charlie Brown went tumbling backwards.

Kirby was shocked by how loud they shouted and covered his ears (even though it looks like he doesn't have any ears). Then said "poyo" in a quiet depressing sound.

"We keep losing thanks to you."

"Some manager, you are."

"You can't do it, Charlie Brown."

Kirby felt really bad for Charlie Brown. The loss of a simple game and yet rub the blame on one kid's face acting all rude. So as he went home depressed, he followed him carefully.

"I just don't get it Linus, how are we always losing?" Charlie Brown asked.

His blanket holding thumb sucking friend responded, "Well-" Linus was cut-off when suddenly they heard noises coming from one of the bushes.

Charlie Brown and Linus listened closer, "Did you hear that Linus?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "But it could just be a squirrel."

"Well I'm going to take a look," Charlie Brown went closer to the bush.

Kirby was freaking out, so he tried to flee but tripped as he started to and fell face down out of the bush. Both Charlie Brown and Linus were startled and yet surprised because what they were looking at was not usual.

"Linus, what is that?" Charlie Brown pointed at Kirby

"I don't know, Charlie Brown," he replied. "But it looks like something you would see in Japan." Kirby looked confused at what Linus just said.

"Are you lost?" Charlie Brown asked Kirby.

"Poyo!"

"Good grief, I can't even understand him." He moaned.

Linus walked up, "Let me try, Charlie Brown. Even though I may not understand him through what he is saying, but I could understand him though his emotions."

"Do you know where you're from?" he asked.

Kirby just nodded his head.

"It looks like he does." Linus said.

Charlie Brown thought of something else to say. "What's your name?"

"Kabii! Kabii! Kabii!" Kirby said his name all happy while he was jumping up and down.

"Your name is Kabii?" he asked.

Kirby nodded and repeated it again. "Kaaarr-bii!"

Linus was probably sure what his name is after Kirby was trying to say it a ferw times. "I think his name is Kirby."

"Kirby, huh?" Charlie Brown came up to him, reached out his hand with a grin, and greeted him. "Hi Kirby, I'm Charlie Brown."

Kirby grabbed his hand and shook it. "Poyo!"

Then they all heard a grumbling. "What was that?" Charlie Brown asked.

Linus listened closer to Kirby's stomach. "I think Kirby's hungry, Charlie Brown."

"So you want some food, Kirby? Don't worry, I'll feed you."

Kirby joyfully jumped up and down. He liked the two boys. It looked like Charlie Brown was a responsible person and a good caretaker. However, he wondered why those kids were being rude to him back at the ballpark, he wasn't some bully. Maybe later Kirby will ask him. But for now, he's getting something to eat.

* * *

**I will make sure this fic continues to the end, so keep following and review for my fic(: I will also update the fic as I continue to add more chapters.**


	2. Meeting Three Girls

After separating ways with his best friend Linus, Charlie Brown had just arrived at his house with Kirby. "Well, here we are."

Kirby ran up to the house with Charlie Brown walking up behind him. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was his little sister Sally, watching TV. "Hey Sally."

"Hey big brother," she responded.

She turned her head around and when she saw Kirby, she looked confused and somewhat adored out by him. "What is that thing?"

"This is Kirby," her brother replied. Kirby waved his hand at her. "I have no idea what is he, but it looks like he's lost. So he'll stay at our house until we figure out what to do with him.

Sally walked up to Kirby and crouched down to him. "Well I'm a little worried about that, but he does look kinda cute."

He smiled and said, "Poyo!"

"Excuse me Sally, but I need to go into kitchen and feed him." Charlie Brown walked into the kitchen with Kirby behind him. Kirby jumped onto the kitchen table and sat down.

"Kirby, what do you like?" he asked. "Do you like peanut butter sandwiches?" He held up an already made peanut butter sandwich.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby grabbed the sandwich and ate the entire thing in one bite.

Charlie Brown was shocked. "Whoa! Did you just ate the entire sandwich in just one bite?"

Kirby just nodded smiling.

"Here, have some juice in case you choke." He handed Kirby a juice box and he sipped it all up. "Are you feeling all right?" Kirby nodded.

"So do you know where you came from?" he asked. "Here, you can use this pencil and paper to draw what your home looks like.

Charlie Brown placed the paper and paper down in front of Kirby. He took the pencil and started drawing his home, Dreamland. Kirby's drawing was not done professionally but was easy to see what the objects in it were. Kirby drew some fields and trees along with a cliff in the background with a castle on top of it.

Charlie Brown took a looks at the drawing. "That's your home? In a castle?" Kirby shook his head.

"So you don't live in the castle, however you live around that area, right?"

"Poyo!" Kirby shook his head to say that he's right.

Kirby started writing something sloppy on the drawing. It said "Dreemland" on it, then showed Charlie Brown the drawing again. He tried looking at the writing closer and started to figure out what he was trying to write.

"Are you trying to write "Dreamland," Kirby? Is that the name of your home?"

Kirby shook his head in agreement again.

Charlie Brown thought to himself for a minute. He has no idea where Dreamland is or if it is just some sort of myth or not. But what Charlie Brown doesn't know is that Dreamland is from a different world.

Kirby turned his head to the window and headed towards it and looked outside to see kids playing out there still like he saw earlier. "Poyo!" He wanted to go outside and play as well.

"You want to go out and play? Okay, just let me feed my dog." Charlie Brown got some dog food ready and took it outside.

Kirby peaked outside and saw him come up to his dog, Snoopy, who was lying on top of his doghouse. "Hey Snoopy, lunchtime."

Snoopy sat up, took his food, and started eating it. As he was eating, Charlie Brown came back in. "Alright Kirby, like you wanted to, we can play."

Kirby ran out the house joyfully and ran down the sidewalk, with Charlie Brown catching up. "Alright Kirby, is there anything that you want to do?"

Instead of pointing to something or just nodding, he just ran off all happy. "Hey Kirby, wait up!" Charlie Brown was trying to catch up to him.

"Uh oh," Charlie Brown was worried. Kirby was shaking him off his track. Kirby kept running on the sidewalk and he was going fast. However, things started to turn around when Kirby saw three girls doing jump rope. Kirby ran up to them and accidently rammed into the girl jumping causing the rope to tangle up all the girls in it, with Kirby tumbling out of it.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown moaned to himself as he ran up to the accident scene that just occurs.

One girl got up and went up to Kirby angrily. "Will you watch where you're going?" Kirby jumped up and got scared like she was going to hurt him.

Another one of the girls got up, "Ugh, what was that?"

The other girl patted her hair, "I hope my naturally curly hair didn't get mess up."

Charlie Brown just arrived and saw the two of the three girls just getting up from the incident with the other girl scalding at poor Kirby.

"Hi, Charlie Brown," greeted the girl patting her hair.

"Hi, Frieda," he replied. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Frieda replied. "Patty, Violet, and I were just jumping rope until something rammed into me out of nowhere and then we all collapsed."

He looked behind him and saw the other girl shouting at him. "You mean Kirby?"

"Wait, were you responsible for this?" Patty hollered at him.

The other girl, Violet heard Charlie Brown say his name, which means he knows Kirby, so she decided to shout at Charlie Brown now. "Charlie Brown, you blockhead! Your thing here just screwed around with our jump rope game. Knock some sense into that thing or else I'm gonna knock your block off!"

Charlie Brown calmly talked to her like she was never mad at him. "Violet, I'm sorry he interfered your game, but it was an accident."

Violet ignored what he said. "Get ready to get your block knocked off, blockhead." She put her hand into a fist and was about to throw a punch at him until she heard something behind her. It was her two friends Frieda and Patty, crouched down petting Kirby.

Patty was petting him on the head. "This little pink fella is cute."

Frieda was looking close at him smiling, as Kirby was petting her hair. "See, looks like somebody likes my naturally curly hair."

Patty just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Frieda."

Frieda turned her head back to Charlie Brown. "What is this fella's name, again?"

Charlie Brown smiled, "His name is Kirby."

She looked back to him and smiled, "Hi Kirby, my name is Frieda, and this is my naturally curly hair."

"Frieda, he doesn't need to know that," Patty was still annoyed because Frieda was talking about her hair. She brags about it a lot and it gets pretty annoying.

"Well my name is Patty, Kirby," she waved at him. Then Kirby waved back. Then she turned her head to Violet. "And that girl over there is my best friend Violet."

Violet rolled her eyes, telling that she didn't care.

Patty turned to her, "Come on Violet, come closer to him."

Violet went closer to him and then touched him. "Well you're right, he is cute."

"I was going to take him out and play until we ran into you." Charlie Brown explained.

Violet laughed, "Wait, Kirby likes being around with you? How could someone like being around with someone wishy-washy like you, Charlie Brown?"

Kirby glared at her. He was not happy about what she said.

"What?" she asked.

Charlie Brown thought to himself for a moment. "I think Kirby is trying to tell you that you're being rude."

"Where did you get him, Charlie Brown?" Frieda asked.

"I didn't get him, I found him lost." he replied.

She was shocked, "YOU MEAN HE WAS LOST!"

"Yeah, he drew a picture of his home in a place called Dreamland" he showed the drawing Kirby made. "I need to try my best to figure out where Kirby's home is and how to get him back there." Charlie Brown showed them the picture Kirby drew.

Patty was surprised by this, "Wow, finally your actually not being wishy-washy this time, and I'm not joking about it this time."

"Thank you, Patty," he replied.

"Is there anything we can help with in this problem?" Frieda asked.

"You want to help Charlie Brown? He's a blockhead!" Violet complained again.

Kirby got mad at her again. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh!"

"You can help if you want, but Kirby here wants to play." Charlie Brown pointed at Kirby as he smiled. "Poyo!"

"Alright Kirby, let's do some jump rope!" Patty said.

Kirby replied with an enthusiastic "Poyo!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Dreamland, in the castle on the cliff, the ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede was in his throne room just watching TV, eating potato chips. "HAHAHA! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!"

Suddenly, his two servants came barging in, one was a sail named Escargoon and the other one was a waddle dee with a bandana on his head.

"Your majesty, did you heard the news!" Escargoon shouted out.

Dedede looked at them confused, "What's that, news?"

Waddle Dee started talking, "Apparently everyone in Cappy Town is worried because Kirby went missing! What do we do, your highness?"

Dedede rolled his eyes, "Eh, I'm pretty sure that pink gumball is fine. Why is this my problem?" He continued to eat potato chips out of his bag.

"We heard that there was some sort of star shaped portal that appeared and some people said that they saw Kirby got sucked into it." Waddle explained. "Didn't that alien Magolor that used the Lor Starcutter from Halcandra to travel between dimensions like that?"

Dedede became interested in this. "So you're saying that this could have something to do with Magolor or the Lor Starcutter?"

"Possibly," he replied. "We should probably search for him."

Dedede banged his fist on the chair's arm, "Why should we search for that pink moron?" Dedede complained.

"Because we care for Kirby!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

Dedede looked in front of him and at the front door was a girl that was approaching him.

"It's that annoying girl, Tiff!" Escargoon pointed out.

"What do you want, girly?" Dedede questioned her angrily.

"Everyone in Cappy Town is making a search party to try to find Kirby!" Tiff started explaining, "My brother and the other kids are putting up missing posters, Chief Bookem trying to gather information from people who might have an idea on what happed to him, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade are searching all over Dreamland, and even the animals everywhere from Whispy Woods to the ocean are keeping an eye out for him. Why don't you be apart of this as well?"

Dedede just laughted, "I was just pullin' your leg, of course I'll help search for Kirby."

"I thought you were being serious, you said you-BONK!" Dedede whacked Escagoon in the head with his hammer as a way of telling him to shut up.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you'll have Kirby back in no time. GUARDS!"

Dedede called out his entire troop of Waddle Dees to leave the castle and look everywhere for Kirby with Waddle Doo commanding them. "See, no problem at all."

"But you just thrown all of your Waddle Dees out of the castle, who's gonna do the laundry, cook the food, clean the castle, and all those chores?" Escargoon asked.

The bandana Waddle Dee agreed with him. "He's right, I can't do all that by myself."

"Fine, go join them," Dedede commanded him.

"Yes, sire," Waddle Dee left the castle to join with the Waddle Dee troop.

"What about you? You should go with them as well!" Tiff questioned him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll join them as well. Escargoon, come on!" Dedede and Escargoon headed out the castle to join the other Waddle Dees as well. Now almost everyone in Dreamland are searching everywhere for the lost star warrior and hope they find him.


	3. Fun Outside

"Okay Kirby, we'll swing the rope and at the right timing, you'll jump in," Frieda explained.

Her two friends started swing the rope in circles, then Kirby started running and then jumped into it, but got hit by the rope and tumbled onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown was talking to his friend Linus, who was sucking his thumb while holding his blanket, while they were behind a brick wall. "So, Charlie Brown, where's Kirby?"

Charlie Brown laid his head on his arm as he looked into the direction where Kirby is. "Well right now, he's jump roping with Violet, Patty, and Frieda, but I don't think he's doing well at it."

Then they saw Kirby run for the rope again but still ended up getting hit, then tumble onto the ground again.

"Looks like that hurt," Linus said.

Charlie Brown then saw a girl come walking up to them, then pointed at her, "Oh look, there's Lucy coming up to them."

"I hope she doesn't upset him with her crabbiness," Linus said a little worried.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Lucy asked them.

Violet turned to Kirby annoyed, "Well right now, this Kirby blockhead can't even jump into a jump rope correctly."

Lucy came up closer to him and looked at him, "Hmm, he looks like Charlie Brown with his big head, but no body."

"True, but he's cute," Patty mentioned.

Lucy continued to look at him, "Hmm, well let me see what he can do first on the jump rope."

So Kirby tried again to succeed this time, but still did the same thing, got hit and tumbled onto the ground.

Lucy thought to herself for a moment, "I can see what's the problem," she said. Then she started to explain, "You keep jumping in at the wrong timing, your feet are too big, you have no legs, and I think you look like a ball."

"Poyo?" Kirby was confused at what she said. He didn't know if she was giving him criticism or just insulting him.

"I think he's just jumping at the wrong timing, I don't think what he looks like has something to do with it," Frieda replied.

So they tried again. Kirby was a little worried about screwing up again, but he won't give up.

"Come on Kirby! You can do it!" cheered Frieda.

Charlie Brown and Linus looked back to Kirby again. "Hey look, he's trying again. He might actually do it this time," Linus said.

"Well I hope he gets it this time," Charlie Brown said.

"Remember, right timing," Lucy reminded him.

Kirby nodded to her and then ran to the jump rope, and at the right timing, he jumped in and started jumping up and down.

"See, you're doing it!" Patty exclaimed.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby jumped up and down with joy for he successfully did jump rope.

"Great job, now you're getting the hang of it," Violet said.

Kirby jumped out of it and the first one to approach him was Lucy. "See, you did it, and it's all thanks to me."

Patty looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Lucy patted her hair, "Because I was the one who gave him the advice in order to do that."

"Good grief!" the other girls all said at once.

Frieda turned to Kirby, "Sorry about that, Kirby, but Lucy can be crabby like that sometimes. But good job at the jump rope."

Kirby smiled, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Charlie Brown and Linus walked up to them, "Well, it's getting close to dinner time, I should take Kirby back with me." Charlie Brown said.

"We need to go home too, Linus," Lucy mentioned. "We need to get back before dinner as well."

So Lucy and Linus both left together with the other girls getting ready to separate their ways. Charlie Brown went back home with Kirby.

But before the girls separated their ways, they all shouted, "See ya Kirby!"

Kirby looked back at them and shouted "Pooooyooo!"

Charlie Brown said something to him along the way, "Wow Kirby, I did not expect you to actually get those girls to like you. They usually hate me a lot of times and call me names, but not all the time though."

"Poyo?" Kirby was puzzled. What does he mean that they've been mean to him?

So Charlie Brown and Kirby finally got back home for dinner, however back with Patty, something strange happened as she started walking home.

What she saw in front of her was a little blue box that looked like a jewelry box for rings. "What's this?"

She opened the box and inside it was a little yellow glowing star. She picked up the star and looked closer at it. "Wow, this is pretty."

She thought to herself for a moment, "I've got to show my friends this."

* * *

Dedede and his Waddle Dees were out everywhere searching high and low, although Dedede was slacking off the whole time. As he was doing this, Waddle Doo came up to him.

"Sire, Kirby isn't around here," he mentioned. "The Waddle Dees looked everywhere, nothing."

Dedede looked up and got mad, "WHATDYA MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!?"

Waddle Doo was shocked, "We looked everywhere! In plains, forests, mountains, volcanoes, beaches, oceans, even in ancient ruins!"

Escargoon and the bandana Waddle Dee started running up to Dedede, "Sire! We can't Kirby anywhere!"

Dedede was getting annoyed by this, "Ugh, and then they're were two."

What about me?" Waddle Dee asked.

Dedede shouted in his face, "I MET FOR PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME THEY CAN'T FIND KIRBY!"

Waddle Dee shook his hands to keep away from him, "Okay! Okay!"

Escargoon started talking, "Maybe if you help sire, you'll feel good and not feel like a big grumpy old-BONK!"

Dedede whacked him in the head with his fist and turned back to Waddle Doo, "Keep looking, for him, look in the Mirror World if you have too!

Waddle Doo nodded, "Yes sire," then he ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Dreamland, the star warrior known as Meta Knight with his two allies, Sword Knight and Blade Knight were searching around looking for Kirby as well.

"Sword, did ya find anything?" Blade asked.

"No, what bout' you?" Sword responded.

"Nothin, what bout' you Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned to them, "Nothing, but we should keep looking."

So the three knights continued to look around, with Meta Knight thinking to himself for a moment. "I may know what's going on."


	4. A Little Dirty Accident

It has already been one day since Kirby cane to this world, and he's already getting a liking to it. He's already made a couple friends and one of them let him stay at his place until he finds a way to get home.

Kirby just finished breakfast and decided to go outside. While he was outside, he discovered Snoopy with a little yellow bird. So he decided to come a little closer to them. The bird was angrily making squeals at Snoopy for some reason, and Snoopy was just relaxing, ignoring everything the bird said. It turns out that the bird's nest was destroyed somehow and its twigs are on the ground. The bird looked like he was trying to tell Snoopy to rebuild the nest.

Looks like those two will not be making progress with the nest for a while. So Kirby decided to head over to the nest and fix it himself. He gathered up the fallen twigs and then climbed up the little tree and put it back where it was. Snoopy and the bird noticed it and the bird stopped squealing at him.

Charlie Brown was watching the whole thing from the window. "Looks like Kirby did a good deed for Woodstock and rebuilt his nest."

Woodstock flew to Kirby and happily shook his hand with his little wing.

Kirby gladly took his "thank you" and happily said, "Poyo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Patty was in her house and she just called her friends over to look at the star that she found yesterday. She and her friends all went up to her room.

"Okay, so what did you find?" Violet asked.

"It doesn't have to do with my hair not being naturally curly, does it?" Frieda asked.

Patty rolled her eyes, "Ugh, no Frieda, it has nothing to do with your hair."

"Did Schroeder tell you he has a secret crush on me?" Lucy asked smiling.

"What? No!" Patty exclaimed.

"Look!" she took out the blue box and showed the star that was inside.

The glowing star stunned all her friends and they were amazed how pretty it was.

Violet was astonished, "Wow! That's so pretty! Where did you get it from?"

Patty closed the box, "I didn't buy it. I found it on the sidewalk when I was coming home yesterday."

Lucy took the box from her and smiled, "And you want me to look after this?"

Patty rolled her eyes again, "No, that's not what I was going to say."

She took the box back from her, "I was going to say if any of you know about it or knows whom it belongs to."

"I'm sorry, Patty, but I don't know anything about it." Frieda answered.

Violet went up next to Patty. "Well if you don't know whom it belongs to, finders keepers."

She looked at the box and thought to herself for a moment about what her best friend said. "I guess so, Violet. But do you think it belongs to Kirby?"

"I doubt it, Patty. He's more childish than us. What would he do with something like that?"

"But not as wishy washy as Charlie Brown!" Lucy teased.

Then they all started laughing at insult of Charlie Brown.

All the girls left Patty's house and found a dirty and dusty boy walking pass by them, leaving them caught in his dust.

"*Cough* Pig-Pen! Take a bath!" Patty called out to him.

Violet approached him, "Pig-Pen, you'll never find love with you looking like that!"

Pig-Pen looked puzzled, "What do you mean? It's comfortable being dirty."

Frieda decided to leave, "I'm leaving, I don't want him getting dirt on my naturally curly hair."

So she walked away leaving the other girls behind.

Charlie Brown and Kirby were walking down the sidewalk and saw the girls shouting at Pig-Pen, "Good grief, they're complaining at Pig-Pen again for being dirty."

Kirby looked confused, "Poyo?"

Charlie Brown looked to him, "That dirty kid over there is named Pig-Pen, he loves being dirty. But the other kids don't seem to like him being dirty."

Kirby decided to walk up to them, "Poyo! Poyo!"

They all turned to him with Violet saying something first. "Kirby, you shouldn't be around this boy, he's dirty."

Kirby looked confused "Poyo?"

Pig-Pen started talking and walking up to him, "Hey little fella, what's your name?"

Then Violet punched him making him flip backwards in the air, "Keep away from him you dirty idiot!"

"Poyo!" Kirby got mad at her for doing that and then ran up to Pig-Pen.

"Oh its okay, I'm fine," Pig-Pen said as he got back up. "I'm Pig-Pen, what's your name?"

"Kabii! Kabii!" he shouted out in joy.

"Wait, what?" Pig-Pen was puzzled.

"His name is Kirby," Charlie Brown said.

Kirby went back up to Kirby jumping up and down.

Lucy looked surprised, "Wait, you actually like Charlie Brown as a friend? Who would want to be friends with a blockhead like Charlie Brown?"

"Good grief," Charlie Brown moaned.

Violet turned back to Pig-Pen, "Seriously, Pig-Pen, take a bath."

Then she turned back to Kirby, "Kirby, go clean Pig-Pen up."

Charlie Brown started getting angry at this, "Violet! You can't just tell Kirby to go clean him up!"

"So what? He needed to be cleaned up anytime now, and who'd want to do it?

Kirby looked at Pig-Pen for a moment, which caught the other kid's attention

"Looks like he's alright with doing it, Charlie Brown." Violet said.

Kirby then smiled, then puffed up some air, ran backwards, then inhaled a giant tornado into his mouth.

"Whoa!" Pig-Pen started running away with his dirt and dust flying off of him into Kirby's mouth, then closed his mouth once it's all gone.

Everyone else stood frozen with a surprised look on their face at what Kirby just did.

Patty was the first to talk, "W-What was that?'

"That is something not even that stupid dog could do," Lucy said.

"That was crazy!" then Violet smiled, "But at least he cleaned him."

Kirby was holding his breath scared.

Patty approached him and placed her hand on his back, "Kirby, are you all right?"

Kirby couldn't hold on much longer. He ended up exhaling out all the dirt and dust he inhaled from Pig-Pen everywhere. They all were screaming as the dirt and dust went everywhere, hitting them as well.

When Kirby exhaled out all of the dirt and dust in his mouth, he ended up coughing up remaining dirt in his mouth. As for the kids, they were all dusty and dirty like Pig-Pen.

Charlie Brown only moaned, "Good grief!"

Pig-Pen was cheering now that he's dirty again, "Yay! I'm dirty again."

However, the girls were steaming mad. "YOU PINK BLOCKHEAD, KIRBY!" Violet shouted out loud.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lucy scolded.

"Wait, Charlie Brown was suppose to be responsible for Kirby!" Patty called out. Then she turned to Charlie Brown and then started shrieking in his ear, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF LETTING HIM DO THAT!?"

Lucy and Violet joined in on the shouting as well with Lucy starting first, "WHAT KIND OF BLOCKHEAD WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO LET SOMEONE DO THAT!?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE A BLOCKHEAD AS STUPID AS YOU ARE WOULD LET ME BECOME AS DIRTY AS PIG-PEN!" Violet screeched.

Kirby was coughing like something was stuck in his throat. Everyone turned to Kirby while he was still coughing like mad. Then he coughed out mud onto the girls, which made them even dirtier than Pig-Pen.

The girls opened their mouths wide and shouted, "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!"

* * *

King Dedede was still lounging on his chair when Waddle Doo came up to him, "Sire, we found the portal that leads into the mirror world but we can't reach it! It's high up in the skies!"

"USE A SPRING! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR COMPLAINING! JUST FIND KIRBY!" Dedede shouted in his face.

"Y-yes your magesty," Waddle Doo had shock on his face as he went off.

Dedede laid back down on his chair, "Ugh, why are those dingalings so dumb?"

Meanwhile back in Dedede's castle, in the residence of Cabinet Minister Sir Ebrum and his wife Lady Like, they're kids were sitting on the couch looking worried, especially they're daughter Tiff.

"I'm just so worried where Kirby is," Tiff said.

"Now, now Tiff," her father said. "I'm sure that they'll find them soon."

"Meta Knight are looking really hard everywhere looking for him," Lady Like mentioned.

"Hey, why don't you call Kabu to send the Warp Star," Tuff reminded her.

Tiff's eyes widened, "Tuff, that's a great idea. Maybe the Warpstar will go look for Kirby as well and carry him back here."

So Tiff went out onto their porch and called out for Kabu, "Kabu, send the Warpstar!"

After a couple minutes, she didn't see any Warp Star flying off. "Huh? Where's the Warpstar?"

Tuff came outside next to his sister, "So, Tiff, is the Warpstar going out to find Kirby?"

She signed, "That's what I'm waiting for, I don't see it anywhere."

Tuff scratched his head, "Well that's strange."

Tiff thought to herself for a moment, "Maybe we can figure out the problem if we go see Kabu."

She grabbed Tuff's hand and started dragging him out of their home and out of the castle, "Com' on, we're going to Kabu!"


	5. Forgiveness

Tiff and Tuff ran up to Kabu and Tiff called out to him first, "Kabu, where's the Warpstar? Why aren't you sending it out?"

Kabu responded in a low ancient voice, "I CANNOT SEND THE WARP STAR IF I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Tiff gasped, "You mean, the Warp Star's gone!?"

Tuff growled, "I bet its King Dedede and Escargoon! They might be the ones who stole it!"

Kabu continued to speak, "FEAR NOT, KING DEDEDE DID NOT STOLE IT!"

Tiff and Tuff looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" Tiff asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT KIRBY TOOK THE WARP STAR!" he responded.

The two siblings gasped, "Why would Kirby take the Warp Star?" Tiff asked now worried.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S ALRIGHT FOR NOW. KIRBY IS PROBABLY LOST OUT THERE, AND PROBABLY BE SOON IN GRAVE DANGER." Kabu answered.

Tiff was worried that Kirby might be in danger. She put her hands together, "Poor Kirby, I just hope he has other friends where he is right now."

Tuff smiled, "Don't worry Tiff, I'm pretty sure he's made friends. Anyone would love him."

"I guess so," she responded.

* * *

Lucy, Violet, and Patty were still shouting at Charlie Brown because Kirby ended up spitting out all of Pig-Pen's dirt onto them.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT CHARLIE BROWN!

"WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID BLOCKHEAD THAT NO ONE IN THE WORLD WOULD EVER LIKE YOU!"

Charlie Brown was frowning as he stood there listening to the girl's insults. Kirby was feeling really bad and thought that they really shouldn't be picking on him just because of a little accident of becoming dirty. But hey, that's just girls. They hate being dirty. Kirby decided to go right in front of him and glared at them.

"Look Kirby, just stay out of this," Lucy said.

Kirby just nodded and stood there, "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

"Huh? What's he saying?" she asked.

"He's telling you to knock it off!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

They turned and saw Linus coming up with a frown on his face. He saw the whole thing with Kirby having an accident and the girls getting angry.

"You girls are all just being snotty!" he shouted. "Kirby never meant to make you all dirty! In fact, you should've never told him to clean Pig-Pen up just because he's gross!"

The girls looked at their shoes in guilt and despair.

"Who even told him to do that in the first place?" he continued to ask.

The girls looked up and all stared at Violet, with Violet looking all worried.

Linus crossed his arms, "Look, if you really hate being covered in dirt, you can just go home and take a bath or a shower."

So the girls did what they did, go home and cleaned themselves off. Linus went to Charlie Brown to help Kirby and comfort him after a ton of yelling that's been thrown at him.

"I'm going home, I'll see ya later," Pig-Pen said. Then him and Charlie Brown waved at each other as he left.

"They should know better than that," Linus said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Charlie Brown replied.

Kirby looked worried about what happened. How could those girls who were nice to him become nasty?

"Kirby, if you're worried about those girls being nasty, don't be," Linus replied. "You just experienced their bad side."

Then Frieda came up to then and noticed how dirty Charlie Brown was.

"Hi Charlie Brown, why are you all dirty?" she asked.

He looked to Kirby and back to her and responded, "Kirby tried cleaning up Pig-Pen but ended up getting everyone else dirty."

"Phew, it's a good thing I wasn't here when it happened. My naturally curly hair would've got all filthy." She responded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw a giant tornado outside my house and then I heard my friends scream. But it looks like no one got hurt, just dirty. Also it seems that the girls left."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes, "I don't think getting filthy matters right now, Kirby inhaled up a giant tornado, it was crazy. Pig-Pen was almost caught in it."

Frieda's eyes widen, "Wait, you're saying that he inhales like a storm? That giant tornado came from him?"

"It's crazy but yes, it did." He responded.

Frieda was shocked, "Whoa, how could someone cute and small have that kind of power?"

Linus thought to himself for a moment, "Maybe Marcie might know something about him."

Charlie Brown snapped out of what he was thinking about and thought of Marcie. She was really smart and knew a lot about many things. She was the only one who knows how to talk some sense into her best friend Peppermint Patty.

"Come on Kirby, we're going to find Marcie and don't worry, she's a really nice girl and does not shout like the others," then he turns to Frieda and Linus. "I'll see you two later, I'm going to find Marcie."

So Kirby went with Charlie Brown to find Marcie as Linus and Frieda waving to them, but he still felt bad for the others. Maybe he could hang with them for a little while as he hangs out with Charlie Brown. They seem to really like him.

Back with the girls, they were taking showers to wash the dirt off themselves. They tried different soaps, shampoos, and even brushes. But they managed to clean off and all headed to their rooms to call each other on their phones.

"Hey everyone," Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy," Violet responded.

"I see you gotten cleaned up," Patty stated.

"Don't even go there, Patty," Violet moaned. "We've all been though that."

Lucy growled, "And it's all thanks to that blockhead Charlie Brown and his stupid Kirby friend."

Patty felt bad about Kirby; she knew he didn't mean to do that, "I'm feeling really bad about Kirby. He could've not been able to swallow all that dirt and he couldn't hold it in for long. We all have been really rude back their, and yet Kirby really thought we were his friends."

"What d'ya mean Kirby thought were his friends?" Violet asked. "He was the one who gave us issues cleaning ourselves off."

Patty continued to speak as she curled her wet hair with her finger, "But Kirby is sweet, and he's a nice and cute fella. He might hate us now after what happened since we were the ones yelling at him."

Violet had a depressed look on her face, "I guess your right, now you're making me feel bad for him. Poor little fella."

"But is there a way to show him we care for him?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lucy," Violet responded. "I'm not sure if there is a way."

Lucy suddenly heard her mom calling her down, "That's my mom, I gotta go. See ya!" then she hangs up on them.

"What should we do, Violet?" Patty asked her best friend.

"Think of something," she responded. "What would he like that is fun?"

Patty thought of something, "I know, why don't we invite him to our party next week?"

Violet just moaned, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Patty. Remember, he's also a close friend with Charlie Brown and Kirby might end up taking that blockhead with him, which we said to him that he was not invited."

Patty signed, "Well it's the only way we have, we either take it or leave it."

"Fine, we'll do it," she responded. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Patty hanged up and then noticed the star she found on her side table. She picked it up and wondered what it is.

Charlie Brown and Kirby were walking into the next town, where Marcie lives. As they continued to walk down the road, they saw two girls.

"Hey Chuck!" one girl called out.

"Hi Charles!" the other girl called out.

Charlie Brown waved at them, "Hey Peppermint Patty, hi Marcie."

"So, wats up Chuck O' boy?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Kirby though to himself for a minute. It seems that Peppermint Patty always seem to call Charlie Brown "Chuck." While the other girl Marcie always call him "Charles."

"Actually, I wanted to know if any of you know about this fella right here," Charlie Brown looked to Kirby.

Patty just acted like she felt sick, "Ugh, what is that thing? Another funny looking kid?"

"Uh, no" he replied. Then he turned directly to Marcie, "Marcie, do you know anything about this guy? His name's Kirby by the way."

Marcie looked at him for a minute and looked back up to him, "Sorry Charles, I don't know anything about him."

Charlie Brown just signed, "Looks like nobody around here knows about him."

Patty came up to him and started speaking, "You know what Chuck? Why don't we play a little bit of baseball with this kid? He might be good at it."

"But he might need to learn how to play it. It doesn't look like he's good at sports." He explained.

Then they all looked to Kirby and saw him chasing a butterfly. However, he ends up falling off the sidewalk ledge and fell onto the ground on his face.

Patty shrugged, "Probably."

* * *

Back in Dreamland, the Waddle Dees returned from their trip to the Mirror World trying to look for Kirby. Unfortunately, there was no progress.

Dedede was impatiently waiting for his two servants to bring him some tea.

He shook his fist, "Hurry up with that tea!"

"Yes sire!" Escargoon shouted out.

Escargoon and Waddle Dee were running back with the tea that he has been waiting for.

"Finally," he groaned. "And yet that wasn't the first time a Waddle Dee screwed that up."

Then Waddle Doo came up to him. Dedede sat up. Dedede knew what he was going to say.

"Let me guess," he said. "You can't find Kirby in the Mirror World, huh?"

Waddle Doo nodded, "That's exactly it, your majesty."

Dedede started freaking out, "AAAAAHHHHH! Can't you do anything right?"

"We looked everywhere," he said. "From Rainbow Route to Candy Constellation! We even asked the Mirror World Kirby if he seen him around, but he said 'no'"

Dedede was getting frustrated, "KEEP LOOKING!"

"But sire!" Waddle Doo said. "We looked everywhere, the Waddle Dees are getting warned out. Dreamland citizens are thinking the Waddle population is growing tremendously because of our gigantic search party going everywhere!"

Dedede fell back onto his chair and started crying, "I give up! I ain't goin' nowhere! WAAAAHHH!"

Escargoon started chuckling, "Looks like the King is going to his cradle-BONK!"

He got hit in the face by Dedede's hammer. Dedede started getting so mad that he jumped up from his chair and started going berserk. Escargoon, Waddle Dee, and Waddle Doo just stood there watching the whole thing.

Escargoon signed, "We're going to have to put him on some meds."

"I'm going to have to call the doctor once this is done," Waddle Dee stated.

Somewhere in a different dimension with space as the sky with dimensional rifts flowing around, there was some sort of dark figure in a red aura. He was looking in a reflecting pool watching Kirby and his new friends hanging out with each other.

"Hmm…" he thought to himself. "Looks like I'm going to have to show those kids true pain."

Then it used it's magic to summon an eyeball with four circles around it, "Kracko, go to this dimension and destroy Kirby and those kids."

Then Kracko went off in a portal to the dimension to do his mission.

The figure then thought to himself for a moment. "This time, there will be no one to stop me. Not even Kirby!"


	6. A Dark and Stormy Day part 1

"Alright Kirby!" Peppermint Patty called out. "Hit the ball."

Kirby was having issues with the bat and had no idea how to use it.

"Com' on Chuck! Hit the ball," she called out to Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown took his arm back and made a decent pitch. But unfortunately, Kirby got hit by the ball and tumbled into the net behind him.

Patty moaned, "Man Chuck, does he tumble like that a lot?"

"Well I'm not going to explain it considering he looks like a ball." He explained.

She turned back to Kirby, "Alright Kirby, try running through the field!"

Kirby tried running, but ended up tripping a lot and fell and still ended up rolling off the field.

"AAAUUUGGGHH! CAN"T HE DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" she cried out.

Marcie came up to her, "Well sir, it looks like that he isn't really that athletic."

"Okay, first of all, don't call me sir." She stated.

Then Patty turned back to Charlie Brown angrily, "Second, why did you wanted to bring Kirby here to play baseball in the first place?"

Charlie Brown stared at her, "I didn't, you wanted too! I came to see you if you knew anything about him."

Marcie puts up her finger, "He's right sir. Charles wanted to ask if we knew anything about Kirby."

She looks up into the sky, "It looks like it's going to rain. We should go home."

Charlie Brown looked up into the sky as well, "I guess you're right. This isn't an actual game, so we can go inside."

Patty rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Charlie Brown, game or no game, it doesn't matter. We go inside if it rains."

So they all did what they wanted to do and go inside. Kirby was wondering around the kitchen searching for food while Sally was watching TV.

Charlie Brown came into the kitchen and saw Kirby. "You want something to eat? Don't worry, I'll heat you some soup." So he got some soup out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

He sat down at the table with Kirby to talk to him about something. "So Kirby, do you know how you got here in the first place?"

Kirby put his hand on his head, "Poyo?"

"Looks like we're not going to hear anything from you yet," he stated.

Sally then came into the kitchen holding an envelope and called out his name. "Charlie Brown, a letter came here with Kirby's name on it early today."

Charlie Brown was confused, "A letter? With Kirby's name on it?"

He took the letter from her and took a closer look at it. "It's from Patty and Violet!"

He opened it and read it, "Kirby! They're inviting you to a party."

Then he realized that he wasn't invited to that party. "Oh yeah, I forgot… I wasn't invited to their party. They said it to me themselves."

Kirby saw his depressed look and felt bad for him.

"It says here that it's next week, and it's a party to celebrate spring break." He explained.

Kirby really wanted to help him, so he thought of the idea of bringing him along with him, invited or not.

"Poyo! Poyo!" he shouted out with a grin.

Charlie Brown still couldn't understand him, "What're you saying, Kirby?"

Kirby responded by taking the invitation and pointing to him then the invite constantly.

"Are you saying you want me to go with you?" he asked.

Kirby happily nodded, "Poyo!"

"But, I wasn't invited," he stated.

Kirby didn't care if Charlie Brown was invited or not. He wanted him to have some fun as well. So Kirby responded by shrugging, saying that he didn't care.

"Okay, I'll come," Charlie Brown replied.

Kirby smiled, now that he's got him to come along with him, no matter if he got an invitation or not.

The next day, it was still raining. In fact, the rain was crazier than last night. What's even stranger is that it wasn't going to rain today and be sunny.

Kirby sat by the TV watching the news with Sally, hearing details about the mysterious weather that's going on around town. Then suddenly attracts his attention when he hears that they noticed a swirl in the clouds. There was an enemy that Kirby fought back in Dreamland several times, mostly in the clouds.

Sally was sitting on a beam bag as she saw Kirby walked up to the TV, "Wow, you seem to be worried about that, huh?"

Kirby was starting to worry that a fiend he battled back in Dreamland somehow came into this world and is going to terrorize it. He now wants to make sure no innocent friend of his in this world gets harmed.

Meanwhile with Patty, she was looking out the window from the living room seeing how hard the rain is coming down.

She went back to her TV, "I wonder what's going on with the weather. It wasn't suppose to rain and yet I was going to get together with her friends."

Her phone rings and she picks it up. It's from Violet.

"Hey Violet! Wats up?" she asked joyfully.

Violet smiled, "Not much, what's going on with you? Can't you believe that this rain came outta nowhere?"

"I know, right? I wonder what's Kirby up too? He's really playful," She looked back to the TV and saw the swirl they're talking about. "Did you know that there is some weird swirl going on in the clouds?"

"A swirl?" she asked. "There's a swirl going on up there?"

Patty noticed that she didn't hear about it, "Well go turn on the news and see for yourself!"

Violet did what she said, then hanged up and went down stairs to the TV and turned it on. "Whoa, she is right! And that swirl is huge!"

The swirl started making Violet a little worried. She was starting to think that there's a hurricane going on that nobody was able to notice.

Kirby was wondering what's going on outside the house with the swirl, so he went out and saw it himself.

Charlie Brown came out with him and called out to him, "Kirby! You shouldn't be out here in a storm like this!"

Kirby looked back to him, but suddenly, a lightning bolt from the swirl fired right out and zapped Kirby.

Charlie Brown freaked out to what happened to Kirby, "Oh no! Kirby!" He ran up to Kirby and tired to get him back inside. But another bolt shot out and zapped both of them, leaving them covered in black ashes.

Patty saw the entire thing from her house and was shocked with fear after she saw those two bolts come out of the swirl. She called Violet to talk with her again about the terrifying thing she just saw.

Violet was now more worried, "You're kidding! Two giant bolts!?"

Kirby and Charlie Brown got back up, but then a third bolt tired zapping them again, making them scramble from each other. Charlie Brown was not getting zapped at all after he started running, but Kirby was. Bolts were trying to zap him like he was a lightning rod. As he kept running, he decided to go turn and run into one of the houses. Surprisingly, the house he chose to enter was Patty's.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya later!" Violet said.

So Patty and Violet, the two best friends hanged up on each other. After that, Patty noticed the little blue box with the star in her pocket, and took a look at it.

She wondered to herself for a moment, "I wonder what is this?"

The Kirby came in opening the door without closing it, making Patty startled. Then he ran up to her.

"Whoa! Kirby, don't scare me like that!" then she frowned. "And next time knock when you end up going into other people's houses."

Then in matter of seconds, Charlie Brown ran in. "Patty! Major trouble, we're getting zapped by lightning that's always coming after us!"

Patty was starting to get annoyed by this, "Ugh! Charlie Brown, you are so wishy-washy with you're crazy rumors! Also, why are you asking me for help?"

"That doesn't matter, we've got to get out of here now!" he started running around in circles. "We're getting fired from lightning bolts!"

Patty knocked him on the head with her fist, "You and your nonsense, blockhead!"

Then suddenly another bolt fired and somehow managed to get into her house and zap all three of them.

Patty coughed with her hair sticking up, "What the heck was that!?"

Charlie Brown rubbed his head, "That's what I'm talking about. That swirl is zapping me and Kirby a ton of times."

Patty was surprised by all of this. She never thought a wishy-washy Charlie Brown would actually be right this time.

Patty calmed down a little and turned from angry into worry. She tilted her head down, "I can't believe that you are right this time."

Charlie Brown smiled because she finally believes him.

The mysterious dark figure saw everything from the dimension he's from, "Well, looks like Kirby is losing to Kracko."

He started speaking telepathically to Kracko, "I want you to attack every friend of that boy and girl with your lightning."

So it turns out that Kracko was the one that was behind the storm and the mysterious swirl in the sky. It also seems that Kracko in the swirl and caused the lightning bolts. Looks like Kirby will have to show Charlie Brown and everyone more to him than just his personality.

Kracko shot more lightning bolts down into everyone's houses zapping everyone

Charlie Brown and Kirby managed to get Patty outside after getting Patty to believe him.

"You better have a plan, Charlie Brown," she yelled at him. "Or else, we're doomed!"

Then suddenly, they heard screaming, "AUUUUUGHHH! CHARLIE BROWN!"

It was Linus running out in the rain with his blanket in his grip flying in the air.

"Charlie Brown, everyone around here is getting electrocuted somehow from lightning bolts!" he cried out.

He was puzzled, "Huh? Everyone?"

Then a lot lighting bolts shot down startling the four as they saw them land in houses with kids running out screaming for their lives.

Lucy got herself the others to come up to them. She first ran up to Charlie Brown and started yelling in his face.

"Charlie Brown, your out here already? You better have an explanation for this!" she demanded.

Charlie Brown turned to Kirby, "Maybe Kirby might help us, right Kirby?"

Kirby smiled, "Poyo!"

Lucy and everyone else including Patty with the exception of Linus laughed at Charlie Brown for what he just said.

"In your dreams! How can someone the size of your head possibly stop this storm?" Lucy asked while chuckling.

"How could someone stupid as you make up something like that?" Violet laughed and pointed at him. "Thinking a little pink ball could save all of us?"

They all continued to laugh at Charlie Brown with Linus feeling bad for his best friend. Kirby on the other hand was also feeling bad for him, so he's going to show everyone here what he can do. He grins and then reaches for parts of his body looking for something.

"What's he doing?" Frieda asked.

Kirby started freaking out as he continued reaching around for something that he's having an issue finding.

Patty started whispering to Violet, "Do you think he might be looking for the you-know-what?"

"Possibly," she replied.

So Patty decided to walk up to Kirby wondering what he was looking for.

"Kirby?" she asked.

Kirby stopped searching around and freaking out and then looked to Patty a little confused.

"Are you looking for this?" she took out the little box in her pocket and opened it right in front of him showing the little glowing star.

Everyone was fascinated by the beautiful glow from the star. Kirby was gleaming with joy as he took the box from her and looked close into it.

Patty turned back to her best friend, "I thought that it belongs to Kirby."

Kirby threw the star up into the air and then it grew to the size of a foothold for him. It was the Warp Star, Kirby's secret weapon. Kirby was probably holding onto the Warp Star, and then he might've dropped it when he crashed into Patty and her friends, which is probably how Patty found it in the first place.

"Whoa, the star grown!" Patty exclaimed.

The Warp Star floated down gently to the ground. Then Kirby jumped onto it and flew up into the sky.

Patty was surprised, "So that's what it is!"

"It seems to be some sort of transportation vehicle!" Violet explained.

As Kirby flew higher into the skies, everyone on the ground cheered for him by repeatedly shouting "GO KIRBY!"

Kirby had the spirit in him to go up into the skies and take on what's to face him. Go get em' Kirby, our superstar!


	7. A Dark and Stormy Day part 2

Kirby soared into the hole of the swirl with his Wrap Star. Thunderbolts kept trying to blast him but he dodged every single one of them. Then it wasn't for long until Kirby made it into the center of the storm where lies the fiend that is behind all of this, Kracko. Kracko was not a single eyeball with four circles anymore. It was now an eyeball with a cloud covering it with spikes circling around the cloud itself.

Kirby couldn't believe that Kracko was behind this; he also wondered how Kracko came into thus world in the first place. Kirby shook off the thought and continued to fight the monster.

Kracko shot thunderbolts from its spikes towards Kirby. He freaked out and dodged it as quickly as possible. He dodged every single one of them until one zapped him. He ended falling off the Warp Star and plummeting out of the crazy giant storm.

All the kids screamed with fear at what they just saw, "AUUUGGGHHH!"

"What do we do, Linus?" Charlie Brown asked his best friend with fear.

"Look!" Lucy and her three girlfriends shouted out.

As Kirby continued to fall, the Warp Star flew down and grabbed Kirby in the knick of time. Then he flew up to the front of the hole and then started inhaling the giant swirl and then started inhaling it in. As he continued to inhale, Kracko came out of the swirl and into the open.

Everybody was now terrified at the fiend they're looking at.

"What is that thing!?" Violet asked pointing at Kracko.

"That monster is what's causing all of this? Monsters exist?" Lucy asked surprised. "And yet, Linus thinks the Great Pumpkin is real."

"He is too!" Linus shouted out loud.

"Whoa! That's incredible!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "Look at that thing!"

"Yes sir," Marcie replied. "But what is Kirby going to do after he gets that monster out of the swirl?"

Once Kirby finished inhaling, he flew up towards Kracko.

"Wow, that funny looking kid sure has guts to fight that thing!" one boy said.

Kracko started shooting lightning bolts at Kirby, and Kirby this time made it through all of them without getting hit. Then Kracko shot one more at him, but this time, he ate it.

Everyone gasped.

"No way, he swallowed the lightning!" Patty pointed out.

"Wouldn't he get electrocuted for doing that?" Violet asked.

Patty looked back into the sky, "It doesn't look like it."

Then Kirby jumped up into the sky and started flipping really fast. A crown flew onto his head with force, causing him to lose balance for a moment. Then his head was ignited with green flames, which caused Kirby to freak out for a moment. Then he stopped and the green fire turned into green lighting and and a crowned appeared on his head surrounding it. Not just that, but also Kirby's color turned from pink to light green, with his feet turning from red into dark green. Kirby has transformed into Spark Kirby.

Everyone stared at the mystical thing that just happened which is that Kirby has gained one of his copy abilities.

"What happened to Kirby?" Charlie Brown asked.

Linus rubbed his hair, "I have no idea, Charlie Brown. It looks like Kirby has changed his form."

Kirby started off using the Spark ability by shooting little spark needles at Kracko. Then Kirby started charging up power as sparks started surrounding him. Kracko flew above him and started using a rainstorm attack, and Kirby is getting hit rapidly. Kirby now has a shield of lightning surrounding him.

Frieda was impressed by this, "Wow, whoever knew that cute little Kirby could have that much power."

Kirby was ready to finish him. He fired a giant spark ball and hit Kracko directly in the center, leaving the monster paralyzed and little explosions coming out of it.

"What's happening?" Violet asked.

Kracko then blew up in a giant explosion. Kirby got away from it as the explosion faded away. Then the storm and the swirl started fading away as well, making the sun glitter its sunshine down on the kid's neighborhood.

Everyones mouth were dropped, they thought Kirby was just a cute little guy that was very playful. They didn't realize how much power Kirby had and was able to destroy a monster and save the day.

"That was more than awesome or incredible!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "That was uh… splatradical!"

Everydody looked at her with puzzled looks on their face.

"That was a word you made up didn't you, sir?" Marcie asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you have a little excitement over that?"

Everyone looked back up and saw Kirby back to his normal form flying back down and started cheering for him.

"YAAAY! KIIRRBY!"

"YOU ARE MORE THAN JUST A FUNNY LOOKING KID, YOU'RE A HERO!"

"I SO WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"KIRBY, YOU KNOW HOW TO ROCK THINGS AROUND HERE!"

Kirby then jumped off his Warp Star and was caught by Lucy, Patty, and Violet all together. All three of them gave him a big hug and then set him down.

Charlie Brown walked up to Kirby with a big smile on his face, "I really like you, Kirby. You have a brave heart to go up there and fight that thing and saved us from anymore danger."

Kirby smiled back and jumped onto him and gave him a big hug, "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

Then the Warp Star came back and shrunk back down to small size and flew back into Kirby's hand.

"Wow, Kirby!" Patty exclaimed. "Neither me or any of my friends knew that the little star I found was actually some sort of transportation."

Kirby went up to her and put the Warp Star in the palm of her hand.

Patty looked confused, "Huh? Wait, are you telling me to hold onto this for you?"

Kirby smiled and nodded.

Patty smiled as well, "Alright, I'll hold onto it and have it ready when you need it."

Charlie Brown came up to him next after she left, "Why did you let Patty hold onto your vehicle?"

Kirby knew exactly why, Patty reminded him of his close friend, Tiff. Tiff always called out for the Warp Star when he needed it, and after not remembering until the last second. He needed someone to bring him the Warp Star when he needed it, even if he didn't think about it.

"Well, you might have something in mind with the reason you did that," Charlie Brown thought. "Well, lets go home."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied as he jumped into the air.

Patty went back to her friends and they all wanted to talk.

"So, you're gonna bring out that little star every time when he needs it?" Violet asked.

Patty had a worried look on her face, "Good grief, I wouldn't do this for anyone." Then she looked back down to the little star. "But if it's for Kirby, I would never say no and always willing too after what happened up there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and his crew were still looking for Kirby.

"What's wrong, Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

"You're standin frozen still," Blade mentioned.

Meta Knight started up into the sky, "I sense that there's another one out there that has gained the power to summon the Warp Star."

He then turned around back to Sword and Blade, "This could only mean one thing. Kirby is not in this world."


	8. A Ball Straight into the Heart

It's been a couple days since Kirby arrived in this world and met Charlie Brown. He already made a couple friends and even saved everyone from Kracko's wrath. But Kirby is remembering why he wanted to know Charlie Brown, the reason why kids in this neighborhood are being rude to him.

It's Kirby's lucky day, his bald friend is having another baseball game today and he can watch everything without hiding like last time.

Charlie Brown put on his baseball cap and got out his glove and bat then went outside with Kirby to the baseball field, "Alright Kirby, we're going to play again for our team. I'm pretty sure we'll win this time, although we've been having a loosing streak for the past years."

Kirby was wondering what really is on his mind. Does he really think he's going to win? He called himself a goat at the last one, what would make him think he's the hero? Kirby can't help much though considering he stinks at baseball, Peppermint Patty even tested out his skills.

The two made it to the baseball field and everyone was practicing their pitching, batting, and running. Kirby saw Linus, Lucy, Pig-Pen, Patty, Violet, Frieda, and even Charlie Brown's own dog, Snoopy. Then he saw two other players that he didn't know.

"Those two are named Schroeder and Shermy, you will get a chance to meet them," Charlie Brown stated.

Charlie Brown walked up to the pitcher's mound and caught everyone's attention, "Everyone, I would like to say something."

The kids did not have an exciting look on their faces as he started to speak. Why are they acting like that?

"I would like to say that even though with all the loses we've got in the past years, I think we might actually win this time with all the experiments we've gone through.

"I doubt it," Violet whispered to Patty.

Then a boy went up to him, "The other team is here. Are you ready to pitch, Charlie Brown?

"Yes Schroeder, let's play," he replied.

Kirby watched from one of the benches as he saw Charlie Brown made the first pitch.

"STRIKE 1!" Schroeder called out.

Then he pitched again. The batter missed that one as well.

"STRIKE 2!"

Then Charlie Brown was ready to throw the last pitch when suddenly, "Hey, Charlie Brown!"

He turned around and saw Lucy waling up towards him, "Pitch harder!"

"Okay, but-" Charlie Brown was cut off by Lucy to finish what she's saying.

"Strike him out! Show him whose boss!"

"Good grief," he murmured as Lucy headed back into the field.

Kirby watched closely as Charlie Brown threw the last pitch to strike em' out.

Unfortunately, he hit the ball and it turned out to be a home run.

All of Charlie Brown's team shouted out "AAAAUUUUUGHHHHH!"

This isn't going to turn out to be a good game for them. Through out the game, Charlie Brown pitched terribly, and the other team kept hitting it. Even when he is about to pitch them out at the third strike, they hit it every time.

When they bat, they don't seem to do well, especially Charlie Brown. When the ball swoops pass him, it blows of his clothes. Not even the other players play bad as he is and yet they kept trying to score points to catch up with the other team which they did, but Charlie Brown wasn't able to help out with it.

Now it's back to Charlie Brown pitching again; both teams are tied.

"Charlie Brown, get you skills up!" Lucy called out.

Charlie Brown threw the ball and the batter missed it.

"STRIKE 1!"

He pitched again and went through as well.

"STRIKE 2!"

He's now focusing to strike the batter out with one more throw. Kirby is watching closely and is now getting worried on the results.

Charlie Brown threw the ball and as predicted, it got hit. The ball looked like it was going to hit the field for someone to catch it.

"CATCH IT, CHARLIE BROWN!" Violet shouted out.

"PUT OUT YOUR HANDS!" Patty called out.

Kirby glanced at the scene as the ball continued to plummet to the ground.

"If I catch it, I'm the hero," he said to himself. "If I don't, then I'm the goat."

Then the ball came flying down into his glove, but unfortunately, it fell out of it.

"OH YOU BLOCKHEAD! WAAAHHH!" they all started crying.

Kirby put his head down in depression as he just saw them lose very painfully. He then looked back up and saw the entire team, scalding at Charlie Brown.

"I outta slug you for all of this!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I tried my best," he put his head down.

She was now steaming mad, "You tried your best!? You've been playing like that for years and yet we kept loosing!"

"Maybe if we keep practicing, we'll get it," Charlie Brown said weakly.

The team screamed again with tears coming out of their eyes, "AAAAUUUUGHHHH! WE LOST ALL OF THESE GAMES BECAUSE OF CHARLIE BROWN!"

Charlie Brown started shedding tears as his head dropped down while his team just cried out loud.

Kirby thought to himself for a minute and then jumped off the bench and headed back to Charlie Brown's house to get a tissue box, then come back to them.

Then Charlie Brown saw the box in front of him and then looked up and saw Kirby holding it, wanting to give them tissues for their crying.

T-thanks Kirby," he said as he took one.

Kirby then headed to Lucy and then gave her one, then onto Linus, Patty, Violet, Frieda, Schroeder, and onto the rest of the team.

"Yeah, thanks Kirby," Patty said while rubbing her eyes with it.

Kirby smiled, "Poyo!"

Everyone is calming down, that's what Kirby wanted. Even though Kirby can barely think, he knows how to do nice things really well. He can do things like that really well considering he did a lot of them back in Dreamland to gain all the Heart Stars to fight off the Dark Matter invading the planet.

Linus then went up to him, "That was smart Kirby, we were probably about to look like babies."

The Charlie Brown put his hand on his head, "Ugh, my head is hurting! It's probably from all the stress we're all having."

"Maybe you should go home, Charlie Brown," Linus explained.

"Try getting some rest and don't be so active," Schroeder suggested.

Frieda said something as well, "Get some medicine like advil."

So that's what he did and went back home with Kirby and laid down on his bed. Kirby and Sally brought him up some water and medicine. Kirby stood in front of him and Sally leaves them alone and leaves the room.

"Kirby, I get major headaches a lot and they usually last more than a day, and we have another game tomorrow." Charlie Brown explained. "Kirby, I know you might stink at baseball, but can you pitch for me tomorrow? I only know that you're bad at batting, but you never tried pitching yet. Yet, Linus did pitch for me before but said he didn't want to pitch anymore because he was feeling bad and wanted me to take my pitching spot again even though my team disagreed with it."

Kirby smiled and nodded, "Poyo!"

He smiled back at him, "Thanks, Kirby."

So the next day, everyone was ready to play again and waiting for one more player. However they don't know that the last player is Kirby.

"Here we go again, we'll lose like last time," Lucy complained.

"Hey, look over there!" Linus pointed to a figure coming up to them.

"Who is that?" Schroeder asked putting his hand over his head.

Kirby was coming up to them wearing a baseball cap and had a bat and glove.

"Hey look, it's Kirby!" Linus called out.

"That blockhead made Kirby play on his team?" Lucy asked. "How could that little puffball be able to play baseball?"

Kirby left his bat at the stand headed up to the pitchers mound. He's ready to do what Charlie Brown wanted him to do and go pitch for him.

"Kirby, are you ready?" Schroeder asked.

Kirby nodded and got ready to pitch for the first batter.

Charlie Brown stayed at home for a while and watched TV and got some rest. He got bored and decided to go out and check out the game and see what's going on.

He noticed Linus coming up to Charlie Brown smiling. "Charlie Brown! Kirby won the game for us!"

He was surprised at what Linus just said. Kirby stunk at baseball and he couldn't make an entire run around the field.

"Kirby used his mouth instead of his hands to pitch. It was gross but worth it," he explained. "He even did really well at batting as well, successfully ran the entire field every time."

Charlie Brown was puzzled about that. Kirby kept screwing up running around the field back with Peppermint Patty, probably might just be because she kept pushing him around which made him lose concentration.

He made a big sigh, "Well that's great, I think I'll be ready to pitch again next week."

"Okay, Charlie Brown," he replied.

Kirby then cane running up to them joyfully seeing that Charlie Brown is feeling better.

"Ready to go home, Kirby?" Charlie Brown asked.

Kirby nodded, "Poyo!"

So throughout the week, Charlie Brown had to go to school while Kirby stayed home. Then hit the weekend once again like last time and the game starts up once again. There was only one ballgame this time instead of two like last time. Charlie Brown made it to the baseball field with Linus and Kirby.

He called out everyone's attention, "Okay, everyone! I'm all better and I'm back to pitching again!"

Then Lucy, Patty, Violet, and Shermy shouted out, "NOT FOR ME, YOU WON'T!"

The three were shocked so Charlie Brown tried to explain, "I only asked Kirby to pitch for me the last game because I was sick, but now I'm better and I can go pitch again."

Then everybody else with the exception of Linus and Kirby threw all their caps, gloves, and bats at him.

"That's what's known as turning in your equipment," he said.

"Charlie Brown, did you know that when Kirby played, it was one of our best games ever!" Lucy exclaimed. "If you come back and play, you'll just ruin it for all of us!"

Then everyone else started complaining and protesting to Charlie Brown about not making him pitch again.

Kirby was starting to get scared over this, so he decided to stand up in front of the angry team and glared at them.

Everyone was worried and Patty seemed to be the most out of all of them.

"K-Kirby! I-it's not what you think!" Patty exclaimed really scared.

She recalled that Kirby was angry with her and her friends for scalding at Charlie Brown over that little dirty accident that happened which had nothing to do with him which made Kirby mad at them.

Then her friends except Frieda recalled it and gasped.

Violet was shaking "O-oh no! Good grief!"

Lucy looked down to her feet, "U-uh, Kirby… I-I don't know what to say,"

Frieda was confused, "Wait, what's going on with you?"

Lucy turned to her, "When that filth accident happened, we got mad at Charlie Brown, which made Kirby upset with us. So we talked about and we all felt bad."

"Good grief, we're doing it again!" Violet cried out.

Kirby got Snoopy to come over with his typewriter and started type writing everything Kirby was saying. Although, he just kept saying "poyo."

After a few minutes, Snoopy was done. He took out the letter and handed it to Charlie Brown.

He read it for a second and was shocked, "Whoa! How did he manage to understand Kirby like that?"

He's your dog, Charlie Brown." Linus replied. "Now read it out loud, please."

So he read it out loud to everybody and everyone stood still and quiet as they were listening…

_Everyone here, I thought you were all my friends. Now I realize that you all are just being snobby to my close friend ever since I came here, Charlie Brown. I know you all want me to pitch instead of Charlie Brown, but I'm not a part of his team. I don't think I'm good at it myself, even if you all think I am. I also understand your constant losses. But I will help you as much as possible and make sure you get good at it. If we ever get to meet any of my friends back in my world, I'm sure that they'll help as well. So don't quit the team over Charlie Brown, he's your manager. You should be loyal to him, not rude to him. You may not do that for him, but will you please do it for me?_

That was the end and Kirby was smiling. That was crazy, Kirby can't speak and yet he was able to make a speech like that.

Three out of four of the girls started crying. Lucy was sobbing, Violet was starting to whimper, and Patty was crying with joy and sadness. Frieda on the other hand just stood behind them and smiled.

"Kirby, that was one of the most beautiful speeches I heard." Patty said weakly. "I'm really sorry about that."

Then she fell to her knees with Kirby patting her back. Lucy and the other started crying as well and were also surprised. Patty never had burst out into tears like that ever since she read Charlie Brown's letter to Santa Claus. She is also not that emotional like that either. Yet, she usually never says something like that either.

The rest of Charlie Brown's team was touched at the little speech Kirby made.

Schroeder came up to Charlie Brown and took off his helmet, "Kirby, that was brave of you to stand up to everyone and do that. I'm sorry I was apart of it and you do better at standing up like that then I do."

Kirby smiled back to him and then went over to Charlie Brown and dropped his baseball equipment in front of him.

Everyone gasped and stared at what Kirby just did that moment.

"You're quiting on us!?" Violet asked shocked.

Linus went up to them, "Remember, Kirby said he wasn't part of our team in the first place. But he will help us out as much as possible."

Violet just held her arms to together and groaned, "Oh fine."

"Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown!" Schroeder called out as he ran up to Charlie Brown breathing heavily.

"What is it, Schroeder?" he asked.

Schroeder caught his breath and looked at him, "The other team is not coming."

Charlie Brown just realized about what would happen if the other team doesn't show up, "So… wait, does that mean-?"

He was cut off as Schroeder started to explain, "Since they didn't show up, they technically forfeit the game, so we get the win."

Everyone made a sigh of relief because they all gone through some tough emotions just now and would want to calm down at the moment.

Charlie Brown turned to his best friend, "Well, I guess I must be leaving. See ya, Linus."

Linus responded by making his farewells as well "See ya, Charlie Brown. See ya, Kirby."

"Poyo!" Kirby waved back.

So everyone else started going separate ways back home. Snoopy then hurried up to Charlie Brown and Kirby the catch up with them.

As they continued to walk, two female voices were heard right behind them, "Wait up!"

"Hello, Violet and Patty," Charlie Brown greeted them. "What do you need?"

They both looked to Kirby, which made Charlie Brown confused.

Patty started speaking, "Kirby, Violet and I decided that we'll repay you in anyway after what happened there."

Kirby thought to himself for a moment, then something popped into his head. He took out their party invitation and showed them it and then pointed to Charlie Brown.

Violet gaged, "No way! We're not inviting Charlie Brown to our party!"

Kirby glared at Violet, which made her change her mind, "Okay, Okay! We'll invite him."

She then gave Charlie Brown an invitation, "Be at our house tomorrow at 1, okay? And bring your swimsuits, this is a pool party this time considering it's to celebrate the end of the school year and the beginning of summer."

"We will, Violet," he replied.

"All right, Patty," she said to her best friend. "We're outta here."

So they headed off back in the direction where they came from with Violet groaning about what just happened.

Patty was worried about her, "Violet, are you okay?"

She turned back to her and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. But we're inviting Charlie Brown, he's a failure face and a blockhead."

Patty placed her hand on Violet's back, "Just stay calm about it. We owe Kirby for that, so the least we could do is invite Charlie Brown."

"That's true," she responded. "I hope this party isn't a let down because of him."

* * *

Waddle Dee and Escargoon finally managed to get Dedede to stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"You okay, sire?" Escargoon asked.

Dedede put his hand on his head, "I think so."

Waddle Dee came up to him and gave him a glass of water, "Here, drink this."

Dedede took the glass and drank it all up and stood up acting big and strong.

"Ahh, much better," he calmly said. "Nothing like a glass of water after running coo coo for half an hour, right Escargoon?"

He took Escargoon and hugged him really hard, "Ack, I can't breath!"

Waddle Dee tried to calm him down, "King! Cool yourself together!"

Then Dedede ended up loosing control of himself and ran into a tree.

Waddle Dee became shocked, "Your majesty, are you okay?"

"Mommy, is that you?" he asked weakly as he wobbled around.

Then Waddle Dee noticed something behind Dedede, the tree he ran into. It had star markings on it. Kirby destroyed ruble like this and found portals to the dimensional rift.

""Hey King, why don't we destroy this tree? We could find a portal to the dimensional rift, it might help us find Kirby," he asked.

Dedede was now stable and thought to himself for a moment, "That might be a good idea."

He turned to Waddle Doo, "Waddle Doo, get everyone back here, pronto!"

"Yes sire," he replied as he ran off.

Then Dedede laughed out loud, "Looks like we might at finally find Kirby. I can finally go back to my castle and everyone will shut up about this whole thing searching for that pink blob."

* * *

**Dedede found something intresting and Kirby is going to a party. Let's see what happens next chapter.**


	9. Time to Party!

Charlie Brown, Kirby, Sally, and his dog Snoopy were getting ready to go to Violet and Patty's party. Charlie Brown was the first ready with a swimsuit on while holding four towels on his shoulder.

"Kirby, do you got everything?" Charlie Brown asked. "I thought you were going to bring your floatie."

Kirby ran back to him with a mask, snorkel, and a floatie in his hands. "Poyo!"

Then Sally came down, "I hope Linus will love me in my new bikini. He's my sweet babboo."

"Sally! He's not your sweet babboo!" Charlie Brown shouted annoyed.

Sally leaned towards him and smiled, "That's what you think."

Charlie Brown made a worried look on his face, "Good grief!"

He went to open the door as he explained, "We're going to Linus' house first to get him and Lucy, they're house is on our way."

Sally just smiled because she gets the chance to show off to Linus.

They left the house and walked down the street and made a brief at the Van Pelts. Charlie Brown rang the doorbell and out came Linus and Lucy all ready for the party.

"Hi Linus, hi Lucy," he greeted them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Charlie Brown," Linus replied. "We're ready."

Sally went up to Linus leaned closer to him and smiled, "Do you think I look good in my bikini, my sweet baboo?"

He face palmed himself, "First of all, no I don't. Second, I'm NOT your sweet babboo!"

"You two shut up!" Lucy hollered. "Come on, we're going!"

She left with the others following behind her to catch up. They started talking again a couple seconds later.

"I can't believe Violet and Patty actually invited you, Charlie Brown" Lucy said. "They usually never invite you to any of their parties because you're a blockhead."

"Well, what about that Halloween party?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, guess they were in a good mood?"

"I don't think they started liking Charlie Brown, I think it's because they like Kirby," he chirped in. Then he went to sucking his thumb while holding his blanket.

They looked down to Kirby and he smiled, then looked back up and continued speaking.

"Okay, you may probably be right," then she swiped his blanket. "And why are you brining your blanket to the party? This is a pool party! The thing would get soaked! And I hope so."

Linus rolled his eyes as he took back his blanket, "You just don't understand that it's my security blanket. So when I'm stressed, I can use it to distress."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They finally made it to Violet's house and in her backyard were kids all in swimsuits swimming in a big plastic swimming pool, eating food by the snack table, and also were playing volleyball. Violet and Patty walked up to them to greet them.

"Welcome to our party!" Violet exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"We hope you enjoy it," Patty said with a grin on her face as well.

"Thank you Violet, you too Patty," Charlie Brown said politely. But then as Charlie Brown passed Violet, she put out her leg and tripped him making him fall onto the ground with his face landing in a mud puddle with her and Patty laughing at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" laughed Violet. "You are so wishy-washy! No wonder nobody likes you!

Kirby ran up to him to help him up. He gave him his towel to clean up his face and got him back up. Kirby can't believe she did that; he's starting to push Patty off into opening her sweetness inside of her but not even a step with Violet. He really wanted to give Patty more adjustments considering she has the same power as Tiff, but Violet definitely needed more since she's just a complete snob.

Then Linus came to them, "Yep, they're still acting like the cats."

"What about yesterday? They all cried!" Charlie Brown questioned. He looked up into the air and got a bad feeling that they're going to make his life hard at the party. This might be their only way to make him feel bad since they can't do it by not inviting him to the party this time because of Kirby's actions.

"Don't worry about them, Charlie Brown. Kirby will probably make sure they'll stop doing that, right Kirby?" Linus noticed him drooling at the snack table. Anytime, Kirby's favorite part about a party is definitely the food.

Kirby ran to the food table and was astonished at the treats as his mouth started watering. He was so happy, he ended up beginning to inhale everything on it.

"AHHH! Violet, this kid is gobbling up everything like he's a black hole! Heck, he's starting to eat the entire table!" the kid stepped back with fear as Kirby kept on sucking up all the grub.

Then he stopped after Violet picked him up and glared at him. She walked back to Charlie Brown and Linus with her eyes closed and threw Kirby into them. She reopened them and she was not happy at all.

"Charlie Brown, when did you teach Kirby to have manners and not scarf up the entire snack table?" she said a little grouchy. "You're a blockhead to let him do something like that!"

"You said that when Kirby accidently spit dirt into your face," Charlie Brown said depressed.

Kirby noticed the pool and took his floatie and jumped into the pool and started paddling everywhere enjoying himself. Everyone else in the pool were adoring him because of his popularity and cuteness.

Violet and Patty were also staring as well at him and from the looks of it, Violet seems very unsatisfied about this, "Patty, that pink puffball is getting more attention than us!"

Patty couldn't say anything to her, so she just stared around. Patty was not as jealous of Kirby as Violet is, she actually likes Kirby and wants to know more about him. If she ends up having a very close bond with him, he can make her stop being a snob more quickly and easily.

"You're jealous of Kirby, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically with a little grin. She finally had the bravery to reply to her best friend's complaint.

Violet was shocked at what she just asked and growled at her, "You know, this will take away your popularity as well!"

Charlie Brown and Linus were drinking some soda as they watched the whole thing with Violet getting steamed.

"Wow!" Linus exclaimed. "Is it just me, or is Violet getting jealous?"

Charlie Brown frowned, "I just hoped she doesn't try to hurt him."

Linus then looked to Patty and was wondering about her as well, "I know Patty can be snotty like Violet and do stuff like that whenever they have a chance, and I know Patty does sometimes think pushing the envelope with lots of force is too overwhelming and would want to stop. But did you realize that she isn't that much worried about her popularity like Violet is. They're both the most popular kids in school and get upset if they start losing it."

Kirby stopped what he was doing and looked to Violet and noticed her rage. To him, Violet and Patty seem like just two ordinary girls. But what he doesn't know is that they're the most popular kids in school. Violet thinks that with all the attention Kirby is getting, she thinks he's stealing it which might be why she's acting steamed.

Charlie Brown nodded in agreement, "It's possible that Kirby is what's up, there's possible a friendship going on between the two of them. Almost as close as it was between Patty and I when we were four years old."

Kirby was enjoying every single second in the pool, he was squirting water from his mouth, jumping up and down, brought his mask and snorkel and started sneaking around underwater.

"Patty, are you enjoying this? Patty?" Violet turned around and saw her in the pool with Kirby splashing each other while everyone else was cheering. She was now fuming and decided to walk up to the pool's wall and comfort Kirby herself.

Kirby swam up to her and she started her constant complaints and insults, "Alright, you pink blockhead! Listen up, you are trashing the party!"

Kirby was puzzled, "Poyo?"

"You are making me look like a loser with your fun time, and you've also made me embarrassed when you tried to vacuum up the entire snack table! How come is it that you're being the celebrity of this party and not me?"

Kirby spaced out as Violet continued to make a ton of insults to him. So he turned to everyone else with a confused look.

"Hey, Kirby! Violet could be cranky from the heat. Why don't we cool her down?"

Shermy said with sarcasm.

Kirby jumped out of the pool and came closer to Violet. She was stepping away as he moved closer to her.

"No, no Kirby," she said worried. "I think I'll pass."

Kirby breathed in some air and puffed up like a balloon. He grabbed Violet's hands and carried her over the pool as she's desperately screaming for life.

Everyone below was chanting, "drop" as Kirby began to stop in mid air. So Kirby did what they wanted him to do and let go of Violet, making her plummet into the pool with a big splash.

She emerged from the water, soaking wet and was about to explode, "AAAUUUGGHHH! KIRBY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Kirby then landed into the pool and did not have a chance to get use to the water when Violet immediately started splashing him.

"GET BACK HERE! GRRRR!" Violet continued to splash at Kirby as he swims away from her.

Then Kirby started splashing her back and all of a sudden, Violet started enjoying it. Her growls turned into laughter and her frown turned into a smile. "Hahaha! I'll get you for that!"

Kirby was not that terrified anymore now that Violet calmed down and actually started liking this. He continued to happily splash her back as they both laugh.

Then in one second, Shermy splashed Patty and laughed. Patty made a little evil grin, and then splashed him back and laughed back at him. Then everyone else started splashing each other.

Violet then noticed Pig-Pen and started to look grossed out, "Eww! Pig-Pen, why'd you entered the pool in your muck?"

"What?" he asked. "It's fun to swim in your own dirt. It's like going on a mudslide."

She looked down and noticed a brownish color which reminded her of something gross that made her face turn green, "Good grief!"

Linus then came into the pool and joined the fun, then called out for Charlie Brown, "Com' on Charlie Brown! You're missing out on all the fun!"

Charlie Brown just stood still for a moment, "Maybe I should go in. But then, people will probably step away from me."

"Com' on Charlie Brown!" his best friend continued to call out.

He freaked and ran quickly to the pool, but then he accidently slipped over some mud. He flew right into the air and then made a big splash into the pool with everyone in it as well got soaked from it. Lucy lift up her glasses from her area and wondered what was going on.

Charlie Brown came out of the water and appeared to be fine as everyone else looked to him. "That was a big landing… uh oh!"

He noticed that his swimsuit was floating around in the water. Everyone started to laugh at him, as his face turned red in embarrassment at that scene. Linus however, just gave a frown.

Violet approached him still laughing, "See Charlie Brown, this is why we never invite you to a party. You're a wishy-washy blockhead and you always make a fool of yourself.

Kirby just felt really sad at his friend, since he was not having good luck right now. Charlie Brown immediately grabbed his swimsuit and quickly put it back on.

Meanwhile, the mysterious dark figure was watching the entire scene.

He started laughing maniacally, "This may be a good time to try out destroying Kirby. But this time, it will not fail!"

He started casting spell and then opened a portal, then zapped two red lighting bolts into them. "Looks like this party is gonna crash."

As the kids continue to laugh at Charlie Brown, they stopped after being startled by the portal that appeared above them. It shot the two lighting bolts down into the water, making everyone freak out.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Shermy screamed.

They all started to scram to get out of the pool as quick as soon as possible.

Then two figures emerged out of the water. One was a whale and the other was a shark that had a floatie around it.

"What are those things!?" Charlie Brown screamed.

"I might know, that blue creature is a shark, and the while and black creature is a whale. An Orca to be exact, technically saying it's a killer whale." Linus pointed out.

Everyone else gasped, "A KILLER WHALE?!"

To Kirby, that wasn't any old Orca, it was Acro. And that shark is Gobbler, the same shark that he fought with back in the mirror world. They both came from his world. But Kirby wondered why are they here, did that lightning bolt sent them here? He thought Acro was living in Aqua Star and Gobbler was living in Olive Ocean back in the mirror world. No matter, Kirby must defeat them.

"No Kirby, they'll eat you alive!" Violet and Patty cried out.

The other kids turned to them and then noticed that Kirby was running back up to the pool to fight the creatures.

He ran up to them and Gobbler managed to grab Kirby with his mouth and started rapidly biting him. Everybody was panicking at the terrifying of which might result of Kirby being eaten.

"Kirby's gotta do something!" Linus cried out. "I don't wanna die like this!"

Kirby was then flung out of Gobbler's mouth and went flying into the air and then hit the ground.

"Hey Kirby, go and suck up those things up, before we end up becoming shark and whale bait!" Violet called out.

Kirby got back up on his feet and started to inhale tremendously. All the water from the pool started to fly out of the pool like a twister into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby then did a flip into the air and started spinning. A stream of water started to surround him and then it exploded, revealing him with his body made of entirely water, and also wearing a crown with a little wave coming out of the crown he was wearing.

"Another form!?" Charlie Brown asked shocked.

He was right, Kirby gained another copy ability, Water Kirby. Even though Charlie Brown and his friends have no idea that it's called a copy ability.

Acro started by shooting a ton of rocks and junk at Kirby. Kirby on the Brightside managed to dodge all of it. Acro then tried to attack by jumping out of the pool with its mouth open, ready to try to eat Kirby. Although it failed after Kirby shoot a ton of water into Acro's mouth, making it all fat and act like a water balloon.

As more water Kirby shot into Acro's mouth, the more it swallowed and became bigger. Then sooner, Acro became so big that it couldn't hold on much longer, so Acro exploded.

"YAY! KIRBY!" Everyone cheered. Kirby has defeated one enemy, now only one more to go.

Gobbler summoned little red sharks, which jumped out of the pool and tried to hit

Kirby. He managed to dodge all of them but for one who was able to get on his head and start chewing on it.

"Poor Kirby…" Patty moaned.

"Com' on Kirby, you can do it." Linus said quietly.

Kirby pulled off the red shark and then stuffed it in his mouth. He spat it out back at Gobbler got hit by it. Gobbler was now steaming mad that it wanted to finish this. It backed away a little getting ready to attack. Kirby was standing still while everyone else watched trembling in fear very closely.

Gobbler speeded off and jumped out of the pool, soaring into the sky. Gobbler dove down and got its mouth open. Kirby went at the right timing and shot water into Gobbler's face making it fly back up into the air. He finished Gobbler off by squirting water on and off to make it bounce around as a little show. The kids were cheering and shouting out at that really cool trick Kirby was doing.

As he was making that little show, Frieda said to her friends, "Good grief, he's good!"

It was now time to end this, Kirby shot a gigantic water gun into the air and rammed into Gobbler's belly, making it shoot up into the sky.

Kirby returned to his normal state and then everyone cheered him on.

"THE PARTY IS SAVED!"

"TWO TIMES, YOU SAVED US MONSTERS!"

"MAKE THAT THREE, THERE WERE THREE OF THOSE THINGS!"

Patty approached him and noticed the bite marks on his forehead, "Are you okay? Those bite marks look really painful."

Kirby nodded joyfully.

"Well I'll go get you some band aids for that," she replied as she went into the house.

"I'm impressed that Kirby made friends with Patty," Linus mentioned to Charlie

Brown. "When she talks to you, she's just nasty. But when talking to Kirby, she's sweet and nice to him."

"That might explain her laughing with Violet when she tripped me over.

She really liked Kirby theses days. Before he came, she was just a snob, or this is only to Kirby and for the others, she never changed.

The party continued to nighttime, which is when kids started to have dinner. Violet brought out a plate full of hotdogs and Patty got help from some girls to bring out pizza boxes. Everyone was excited for the food and as usual, Kirby was the one mouthwatering the most out of all of them.

Violet noticed him and got nervous, "We better make sure everyone gets a slice before Kirby ends up eating all of this."

They managed to get everyone at least one slice of pizza and once everyone was done with the food and continued to go and party, Kirby sucked up all the leftovers. His appetite impressed Violet, because she can use it to get rid of all that food without wasting it.

As nighttime continued, people started leaving. Charlie Brown and Kirby waved farewells to Linus and Lucy as they made their separate ways. Kirby thought to himself as he walked back home, he's going to enjoy being with these kids in this world.

* * *

"Alright you lazy bums, destroy this tree!" Dedede commanded his Waddle Dees.

They ran up to the trees and started poking it with their spears. One of them was using a light chainsaw to try to cut it down, but had no luck making a little scratch.

Hours passed and Dedede fell asleep during the process.

Escargoon started shaking him, "Sire, wake up."

Dedede slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? Did they break the tree?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied.

Dedede noticed their trouble breaking the tree, which made him jump up and shoved Escargoon and walk up to his Waddle Dees very angry.

"You idiots can't even cut a tree down! What's up with that?"

"It's no use sire, we don't have enough Waddle Dee power to destroy it." Waddle Doo said.

"Fine, I'll show you how it's done," Dedede took out his hammer and went up to the tree.

As he held it back, it grew really big. He swung it into the tree and it fell over.

"See, was that hard?" he groaned to his Waddle Dees.

"Well, usually destroying stuff with star marks on them would require strong power like Kirby's super copy abilities. We don't have that kinda power." Waddle Dee explained

Then what appeared in the spot of the tree was what they thought would be there, a star shape portal that leads into the dimensional rift. They could use this to look for Kirby in different worlds, since he is in a different one.

"Ahh…" Dedede and Escargoon gleamed at the portal that was needed.

Then the Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Dee came closer to it, and as Dedede reached for it, it sucked the three into it.

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Dedede screamed.

They all screamed for their lives as they entered the portal. Then the portal disappeared with Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dee troop abandoned.

"Oh no, your majesty!" Waddle Doo cried.

* * *

**Looks King Dedede is getting sent to the Peanut's world. What would you think they're reactions would be? Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Summer Camp Craziness part 1

The last day of school, all the kids running out back home to start the summer. Some playing video games and reading comic books, some go swimming or play sports, but for Charlie Brown, he has to go to summer camp.

As Charlie Brown was walking home with his friend Linus, he was telling him that he's thinking about bringing Kirby with him to camp.

On Lucy's side, she was talking to her friends, Patty, Violet, and Frieda.

"You three are going to summer camp, are you?" she asked.

Patty nodded, "That's right, just like last year."

"Why aren't you going to summer camp? You did one time and you loved beating the boys." Violet asked.

"Because I figured out that if I go to summer camp, I would leave my good home!"

"I wonder if Charlie Brown is going," Frieda mentioned.

"Why would you wonder about that blockhead?" Violet groaned.

Frieda gulped, "(Maybe I should've not said that out loud.)"

"That guy can never win at anything, he can't even win a single ball game!" Lucy stated.

"He hasn't even been able to fly a kite!" Patty complained.

"He's a blockhead and a failure face!" Violet said. "He made a fool of himself at my party with that pool accident, he's such a loser!"

Then they noticed Charlie Brown and Linus walked past them. So Violet told Patty and Lucy that they should make fun of him with one of their favorite bits.

"Hey Charlie Brown!" Lucy shouted out sarcastically. "You never win that you can't even win a game of go fish!"

She and her friends started laughing out loud. But Frieda was the only one who didn't and disapproved this and just stood around feeling bad for Charlie Brown.

"Good grief," he moaned.

Patty came up to him and started poking his belly, "You think you might get something right but always ends up failure!"

"You're a failure face, Charlie Brown!" Violet called out loud.

Then the three started dancing around him as Linus frowned from behind. Then they started singing a their song "Failure Face" to which this is the second time they sing this to him.

_You never do anything right_

_You never put anything in its place_

_No wonder everyone calls you_

_Failure Face_

_You're so impossibly dumb_

_In history books your name they'll erase_

_Or else they're bound to call you_

_Failure Face_

_And in the race to be stupid_

_You'd set a brand-new kind of pace_

_We'd like to christen you, Charlie_

_Failure Face_

"Hahahahaha!" they continued to laugh which made Charlie Brown have a depressing look on his face.

The girls tend to always make fun of Charlie Brown due to his streak of losses and how wishy-washy he is. He doesn't even have the power to stand up to them and tell them to back off, so he just takes it.

"You three girls better cut that out!" the girl's laugh was cut short when they heard a male voice call out and it wasn't Linus.

It was Schroeder, Charlie Brown's piano playing Beethoven freak friend. He loves playing the piano and Beethoven is his number one idol. He was not too happy at the girls for making fun of Charlie Brown. He usually never likes the idea of them putting Charlie Brown down like that and has many things to say about them and how they act. He's one of Charlie Brown's only friends that stand up for him whenever he's getting pushed around.

"You girls are the most snottiest girls I've ever seen!" he shouted. "Charlie Brown didn't even do or say anything yet you just had the idea to pin him down pop up into your head and said you should do it."

"Ugh, Schroeder!" Violet moaned. "Why does this have to be your concern?"

"I'm getting really sick of this. How would you like it if someone called you that and sung that song in your face?"

"Tsk, yeah right, Patty and I are the most popular and prettiest girls in school! Why would anyone would want to call us that?"

Lucy could not talk back because she has a gigantic crush on Schroeder and doing that would make him not like her (even though like or not, he wouldn't fall in love with her). Patty just stood still all shocked like Frieda. Frieda was shocked as well but not as much as Patty, but she knows that they deserve Schroeder's yelling after that insanity they just made.

Schroeder noticed her from behind the three girls, "Frieda, you're a little more nicer to Charlie Brown than these three, so you aren't as involved in this as much as they are."

He then turned back to them and started making his explanation, "I wanna ask you this, how would Kirby react if he saw you doing all of that? Especially the fact that you just did that outta nowhere!"

They were getting worried more and were starting to sweat as Schroeder continued to yell sense into them.

"I thought you loved Kirby, you always wanted to be kind to him! Especially you, Patty!" he pointed towards her and she made a gulp and started trembling even more with fear.

"He entrusted you with something very valuable to him, he really thinks you're a good friend!"

"I-I uh…" she was speechless.

"When Kirby made that speech, he wanted you to be more kinder to Charlie Brown. He loved getting kindness from you but he also wants Charlie Brown to have some as well because he's his friend," he continued. "It was not some masterpiece poetry that makes you sob!"

As this whole insanity continued, Schroeder was the one winning against the girls. They were speechless, they cannot think of anything else to say. Violet was the only one having things but now she's got nothing. Lucy and Patty were already speechless but might not even be able to even think up of at least one word now.

Then he turned to Charlie Brown with eyes still narrowed, "Charlie Brown, do me favor and bring Kirby to camp. I want him to keep an eye on these these girls."

He turned back to them for a second then turned back to him.

"Kirby is probably the only one out of all us boys who can knock sense into them, and he'll also make sure nobody will be rude to you."

As he started to walk away, he turned back to the girls one more time, "If you keep this up at summer camp, you'll be coming back home with foggy eyes."

Once Schroeder was completely out of sight, Patty placed a hand on her forehead, "Wow… just wow!"

Then Frieda walked up to Charlie Brown, "Charlie Brown, why don't we just get out of here. You too, Linus."

So that's what they did, they walked off leaving the three girls to themselves.

"Do you think they got Schroeder's words, Frieda?" he asked.

"Lucy can be crabby like that to everyone. But Violet and Patty will probably get over it by the next day and continue pinning you down," she explained.

This made Charlie Brown gulp. Will those two ever be nice to him? They did when they were young. Maybe that's what Kirby wants to do, rebuild their friendship. But Kirby doesn't know about that because he hasn't learned a lot about the kids since he can hardly think and speak, and it's also strange how he even managed to create that speech. So really, Kirby just wants to get them to be nicer to Charlie Brown.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a forest near the camp that the kids are going to go to this summer, the portal that grabbed Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Dee reappeared and shot them right out of it and then vanished. Dedede fell flat on the ground first, with the other two landing on his back.

"Hey! Get off of me!" he demanded as he banged his fist on the ground

Escargoon and Waddle Dee were startled and jumped off of him quickly.

Dedede pushed himself back up and onto his bottom and sighed.

"That was a cruddy landing," he turned to his servants and glared at them. "It would've been better if you two dummies didn't use me as a pillow!"

"S-sorry your highness!" Escsargoon apologized frightened.

Then they looked at the surroundings of themselves and noticed where they are.

"Where are we?" Dedede asked,

"I think we're in a forest," Waddle Dee answered.

Dedede stood up and looked around. Then he started laughing, "This could be the exact spot to build my country club!"

"Uhh… sire," Escargoon interrupted. "We just ended up here and we have no idea about this place. Someone probably owns this forest and if we try cutting it down, you'd get your pants sued off"

Waddle nodded in agreement, "He's right, we can't just go off and start doing stuff willy nilly if we don't even know where we are."

"Fine…" Dedede groaned with arms put together.

Then his stomach growled, "But can we find someplace to eat, I'm starving',"

That made Escargoon furious, "Are you nuts, how do you expect us to find a restaurant when we're stranded in the middle of a forest!?"

"Hey, do you hear that sound?" Waddle spoke up.

The two turned to him then started looking around, and then they heard the sound of an engine coming by them. They decided to follow it and were able to get out of the forest. The sound itself was coming from a bus that was heading up a road that was crossing between the side of the forest and the opposing side of it, which are mainly fields and trees.

All the people on the bus were kids that are heading to summer camp.

"What's that?" Dedede asked.

"I think it's a bus," Escargoon replied.

They looked at each other for a second and then turned back waving their hands out calling for them.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Dedede called out.

"WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!" Escargoon shouted.

Waddle Dee shook his head, "It's no use, they can't see us."

* * *

Charlie Brown looked out the window as he thought to himself.

"Maybe camp won't be so bad, most of my friends are going." A grin appeared on his face.

Kirby, who sat next to him, was looking around at the other kids who were going to camp when suddenly he noticed Linus with someone that looks younger then him. Linus spotted Kirby looking at the youth and smiled, "Kirby, this is Rerun. He's my little brother."

"Hi Kirby," he greeted in an eager voice. "Nice to meet you."

Kirby joyfully smiled back, "Poyo!"

Patty and Violet were sitting a little further in the back of the bus talking to each other, thinking about Kirby.

"With Kirby coming along, this may be a fun camping trip." Patty said grinning. "What about you, Violet?"

Violet looked up to her friend with gloom in her eyes. Violet was still steamed about what happened with Schroeder talking back to her like that. She turned her head towards Patty and she could tell that she isn't happy.

"Is this about yesterday?" Patty asked annoyed. "Just forget about it."

"Fine," she replied. "But I'm not finished with this."

Patty was getting worried for her friend that might end up losing herself at camp. Violet looks like she didn't get Schroeder's message.

Marcie was also on the bus as well, looking out the window thinking to herself about Peppermint Patty.

"I hope sir is handling everything alright back at home," she was worried about Peppermint Patty, she has to go to summer school again just like last year and last time she went, she was complaining nonstop.

The bus finally arrived at camp. Charlie Brown came off first carrying his bags and then Kirby came off second. Then everyone else started to step out of the bus carrying their bags.

They all headed to their barracks and Charlie Brown and Kirby managed to finished early because Charlie Brown had some help from Kirby unpacking and Kirby himself didn't bring anything except for his swimming equipment.

"Why don't we walk around the camp site so I can show you what there is?" Charlie Brown suggested.

Kirby smiled and nodded, "Poyo!"

Kirby followed him everywhere he went, learning everything about what there is at camp and where all of the places are. Kirby was really found of the lake and it 's easy for anyone to predict that Kirby would mouth water over the candy being sold at the Trading Post. Then as Charlie Brown stopped for a second to tell Linus what he was doing, a butterfly flew around Kirby and joyfully chased after it.

"Hey, wasn't Kirby with you?" Linus asked.

"Huh? Hey you're right! Where did he go?" Charlie Brown asked.

As Kirby kept chasing it, a boy came up to him that caught Kirby's attention and made him stop playing around with the butterfly.

"Hey, check it out, another funny looking kid!" he laughed. "And check it out, this one is pink and round like a soccer ball this time! Hahaha!"

Kirby looked a little down, that boy is a bully. Too bad for him, Tiff isn't around to help him get out of this, and his new friends don't have personalities near hers, so he's on his own.

"Heh, you can't survive a single day at camp looking like a soccer ball!" he kicked Kirby, which made him soar into the air, and landed on a hill, then rolled down it to where the lake is.

Violet and Patty were walking by the lake talking to each other.

""Patty, we're going to be the most popular girls here!" Violet exclaimed.

"Um… how exactly?" a confused Patty asked.

"Easy, we make fun of Charlie Brown, then we show people how good we are at everything!"

Patty stared looking concern, "I don't know about that and Kirby wouldn't like that either."

Her best friend raised an eyebrow, "Patty, what has gotten into you lately? You were always with me in everything we want too do to grab attention, but ever since Kirby came around, you've been not wanting to be apart of this now!"

Patty started sweating, "Uh, you see-"

"Listen, I think you want to be with Kirby more than me! You can't be on both sides, so who are you gonna choose, me or Kirby?"

"I-" Patty was cut off when the sound of screaming came from behind.

Kirby came tumbling down and rammed into Violet, throwing them into the lake.

"KIIIIRRRBBYYY!" she screeched to her limit. "You got me all soaking wet!"

Kirby ran out of the lake as quickly as possible to get away from Violet's wrath and hid behind Patty's legs.

"See what I mean? He's making a wedge between us! So who are you gonna choose?" she asked coming out of the water, all soaking wet.

"Violet, you're personality has been nuts lately!" Patty stated. "Apart of you're popularity plan, you know that we're not good at everything. Also, you liked being with him back at the party, you also felt bad for shouting at him and Charlie Brown, and now you hate him over nothing. And when I told you to forget about Schroeder, I didn't met for you to think it never happened and you could just do whatever you want to Charlie Brown."

Violet glared at Patty for a second and then Patty sighed.

"Look Violet, we're best friends and we shouldn't be snapping at each other."

Violet frowned as well, "I think Kirby is screwing around with your personality."

Kirby looked confused, he had no idea if this little argument involved him.

"Look, we probably were acting snotty lately. And Kirby may end up getting upset with us and he might leave us. Everyone loves him and does not want to think he hates us, and people will blame us for if he does run away from us and will miss him. But that chance might not happen because he's probably trying to change us to be kinder. That proves that he actually likes us, and we don't want to throw that out."

Violet sighed, "I'm going back to the barrack, I need some alone time."

After she left, Patty turned back to Kirby and crouched down to him and petted his head.

"Sorry about that Kirby," she said softly.

Charlie Brown approached them relieved he found Kirby, "There you are Kirby! I've been looking all over for you!"

"He came down that hill and crashed into Violet." she explained calmly, normally she would holler with Violet about that at him, saying Kirby is his responsibility, but this time she didn't.

"Sorry if he got you two upset. I'll take him from here."

Then she remembered that Kirby came rolling down a hill, which got him here, "Hey, what happened up there that cause you to come tumbling down and crash into Violet like that?"

Then they heard a sudden laugh and turned around and to Kirby's surprise, it was the same boy that kicked him like a soccer ball.

"Joe Agate!" Charlie Brown shockingly said.

"Joe Agate?" Patty asked. "Isn't that the kid you beat at marbles at summer camp last year? Because I don't know much about him."

Joe stopped laughing, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Charlie Brown. I'm not going to let you get away that easy with what you did to me at summer camp last year without a fight."

"What are you doing here Joe? I mean I know you're at this camp because your Dad owns the Trading Post and all," he asked with narrowing eyes.

"Ha, you should know real well now after last year, I'm back for some big revenge!"

Then he turned to notice Kirby who looks frightened, "I see your soccer ball friend is back on his feet, after I scored a field goal."

This shocked Charlie Brown, "Are you saying you kicked him down this hill?"

Joe smirked, "Well, well… looks like somebody is making a good detective out of himself."

He turned his back and walked away, stopping to say one more thing, "Remember, I'm getting big revenge for last year, don't forget it!"

Charlie Brown gulped, "Good grief!"

* * *

Back with Dedede and his servants, they had arrived to the campsite after walking for a while in the heat.

Escargoon was first to speak, "I haven't been this exhausted since that time we had to stay awake for two days to find out who's been robbing our supply of fruit."

Waddle Dee noticed some kids wandering the camp, "Hey your majesty, there are people here!"

Dedede's eyes glanced open, "Yeah, we're saved! It's a miracle!"

Kids turned around and noticed the three, then started laughing at the scene Dedede just made.

"Huh? Why is everybody laughing?" he asked,

"I think it's because you just embarrassed yourself in front of everyone," Escargoon replied.

Dedede turned back to the laughing kids, then faced palmed himself, "Great, well that sucks!"

**Perfect time to post this fic because summer is coming soon. What do you think of this fic so far? Please review, it may help me get more ideas later for the fic.**


End file.
